Weller's Secrets and Obsessions
by gwendal738
Summary: A peak into Weller's diary. Does he really like Yozak? What are his obsessions? Are the rumors true that he's gay? and OMFG, He's wearing... Please Read and Review. Warning: NOT FOR CONRAD LOVERS! Rated T for safety COMPLETE! More power to Weller haters!
1. The Day Wolfram Found Out

A/N: I know I should be working on my other fics, but I just can't resist writing this and concentrating on it! I just can't leave the plot alone, so I decided to write it first. Chapter 15 of Cellphone Conversation might be posted a little late coz I wanna work on this fic first. Anyway, this new KKM fic is Weller-centric, but I must warn you: **THIS IS NOT FOR CONRAD LOVERS, SO IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ A FIC TORTURING HIM, OR IF YOU ARE A CONRAD WORSHIPPER/LOVER, PLEASE GO READ SOME OTHER FIC NOW BECAUSE I'M NOT TOLERATING ANY RUDE OR CRUEL FLAMES.** That's all, and please review! (Oh, and did I mention that I had this idea a long time ago? It was when I was still back in the Philippines… I was attending mass and a guy in church was wearing a headband-he's gay- and I thought, "Hey, why not! I hate Weller anyway…" And thus this fic was born…) Oh, and I got the year date from my history school textbook because a monarch named Conrad III lived during that time, and it seemed fun to put it, and besides, their settings is similar to the middle ages anyway!

**Prologue: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

October 25, 1099, 3:00 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I just returned from training today… Oh, what a beautiful day it was! The sun was high up in the clear blue sky, the birds were singing, everything was dancing to the rhythm of the wind! And oh, I saw a really, really, REALLY great sight today ever since Shin Makoku had obtained peace five years ago: Adelbert and Uncle Stoffel came to visit us, and oh, they're still as handsome as ever!!! And I also saw the cute neko that they handed to Gwendal as present… To tell the truth, I've been quite jealous… They shoulda given that neko to me!!! Oh, the cuteness… Have I told you before that I preferred kittens over bunny rabbits? Anyway, nothing exciting apart from this has happened yet, so I'm gonna tell you later if anything else will occur.

Cheers,

Conrad

"Oi, Weller-kyo, what are you writing?" Wolfram suddenly asked with a sly smirk on his face after he had waited for Conrad to finish writing. Conrad did not notice that his half-brother was reading over his back while he was thoroughly engrossed in writing… every sort of embarrassing thing there is to know about him that he has not told anyone, even his mother, about. He stood up abruptly and brought the now closed diary to his chest, blushing all the while.

"Wo-Wolfram! How long have you been reading?" Conrad asked, surprised and blushing.

"Long enough that I have come across some very INTERESTING information about you, dearest Weller-kyo… I am glad you granted me the opportunity to know you better!" Wolfram replied with a smirk while whistling. "Is that a diary? How GIRLY!"

"Wolfram! Be quiet, please… Whatever you read, please keep it to yourself…" Conrad begged.

"I'll try, Weller… I'll try…" With that, Wolfram skipped away from him and into the wide hallway, whistling a merry song.

Conrad was left baffled by his half-brother's behavior. "Oh well, I just have to trust him." With that, he went to lock himself in his room and write some more on his diary.

October 25, 1099, 3:15 p.m.

Dear Diary,

WOLFRAM, MY STUPID HALF-BROTHER, JUST READ YOU!!!!!! OH WHAT EVER AM I GOING TO DO???? Oh, well… I trust him, that's why I admire him in the first place… And Yuuri, and Stoffel, and Adelbert, and Gwendal, and Günter, and, and… Yozak…. –blush- Wee--

Cheers,

Conrad

A/N: So how did you like it? Pretty good, wasn't it? Come on people, admit it… YOU HATE WELLER!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Anyway, please read and review… I know it was short, but I promise longer chappies in the future… And I kinda noticed that this was OOC, but that's what this fic is for because, sadly, Weller is not gay…


	2. Wolfram Reads

A/N: And the second installment is here!!! Thank you to everyone who left a nice review, and please, as I've told you… **_IF YOU ARE A CONRAD LOVER, PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE AND DO NOT READ BECAUSE I AM NOT TOLERATING ANY RUDE AND CRUEL FLAMES. THERE HAS BEEN TWO WARNINGS ABOUT THIS, ONE ON THE SUMMARY AND ONE HERE, SO IF YOU ARE PLANNING ON LEAVING A SICK AND RUDE ANONYMOUS OR SIGNED REVIEW, GO TO HELL AND READ OTHER FICS, FOR I HAVE ALREADY WARNED YOU TWICE ABOUT THIS._** But if you are planning to leave a nicely constructed criticism review, feel free to do so. On with the next chapter!

**Chapter I: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

The next day while everyone was training, a certain someone is fidgeting because of the event that occurred the day before.

After this certain someone's training, he swiftly and quietly crept into an "off limits" area, AKA not his room, to get a certain item because reading it the day before secretly while his brother was writing it aroused his curiosity.

The certain someone crept to the bedroom window and saw his prey still training hard with his fiancé, which made him kind of jealous, but he dismissed it because he was so keen on finding out what this prey has in mind every single day.

Can you now guess who he is? Yep, that's right. It's none other than our very wonderful Wolfram von Bielefeld who was last seen by the unsuspecting Conrart Weller the day before, whistling down the hallway with a sinister plan very obviously forming in his mind.

"I've gotta be careful," Wolfram whispered to himself, as he quickly swept through the contents of the drawer on the bedside table. "I must return the diary before he realizes it's gone."

After he successfully found the diary, he then ran to his bedroom down the hall, locked the door, and immediately began reading what his older half brother had written on its pages.

* * *

February 14, 1094, 12:00 p.m.

Dear Diary,

Today is Valentine's Day, and today is also my first entry in this notebook. My adorable and wonderful younger half brother, Wolfram, gave you as a present to me, but he handed it to me gruffly. Though, I must say that I'm really very thankful that I received you, because now I can pour out all my inner feelings that have been brooding in me for sometime in writing. My brother seemed to have cared for me after all, even if it's just a little bit.

First then is how I feel about some people. I have an older half brother, Gwendal, and I admire him so MUCH. He was the silent type who always signed Heika's papers without any objections. For that I admire him.

I also admire my youngest brother, Wolfram. He is fast, cunning, beautiful, and all the other wonderful things I can describe for him. I know feelings like these for your brothers, even though they're just half, are wrong, but to tell the truth, sometimes I wonder how his body feels against mine, and I can't help but daydream when I'm alone.

* * *

Wolfram stopped reading for a second. He was stupefied, perplexed, dumbstruck, shocked. He had no idea, not even a single clue, about all this. His half brother, his stupid fucking pain in the neck half BROTHER, has been in love with him all these years and he's never found it out! "Damn it… That stupid fucking brother of mine's good at concealing his feelings!" Then something suddenly occurred to him: the day he was engaged to Yuuri. "That's why he had a sad look on his face the day he said congratulations to me! THAT STUPID FUCKING IDIOT!!!!" He screamed that last line so loud that even Weller himself, who was still out training in the garden with Heika, heard. And since he was "oh-so-concerned" about his adorable and wonderful half brother, he knocked on his door and tried to burst in, but couldn't for the door was locked.

"Wolfram! Are you okay?" Conrad shouted from the other side.

Wolfram was alerted. "Oh shit!" then he said to Weller rather harshly from the inside, "I'm fine, you idiot! Now get away from my door before I get out and kill you!" Luckily, he did not see the hurt reaction on Weller's face as he went trudging down the corridor.

After that crazy moment he began to read from where he left off.

* * *

I also admire the Maou himself. I know this is wrong since he is the fiancé of my brother, but… I can't control my feelings. I seemed to be content to just stay by his side, which I am, but sometimes I can't help but wish I was the one he slapped. I think I have sinned too, because sometimes I can't help but wish that Heika did not love Wolfram or that Wolfram did not love Heika…

Aside from them, I also like Uncle Stoffel and Adelbert. I had once laid eyes on Adelbert and knew it was love at first sight. It was when I was with Julia, whom I hate by the way, and cute Adelbert thought that I was courting his fiancé! Stupid Beautiful Julia is his fiancée!!! AAAGHHHHH!!!!

What I liked about Uncle Stoffel is his body. Okay, I may seem more attracted to physical looks now, but… I'm not kidding! I really loved that part of him, and even asked Raven once about how he looked like without a shirt on but sadly he won't tell me… I think I saw him blush a bit that time too…

I also fell in love with Günter the first time he tutored me when I was a kid. It seems weird, but I think all the guys here are more beautiful than girls!!!! Well anyway, when I first met Günter, I thought that he was the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. I fell in love with him at first sight and always looked forward to his tutoring. Luckily when I got older and didn't need tutoring anymore, I still got the chance to talk to him. I was pretty contented with it… until heika came… Günter's eyes were only for heika, and I was saddened.

I had a broken heart over all these guys because they either belonged to someone or they were traitors. But there's only one person that I know will be mine someday: YOZAK.

Sweet, sweet Yozak. Everything he does never ceases to amaze me. Oh, the cuteness!!! I'm thoroughly OBSESSED with him. His eyes, body, attitude, his looks… He's PERFECT!!!! Oh, how I wish he would love me too…

Anyway, these are all the people I have admired, but my admiration and love for Yozak will never go away as long as I live.

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After reading the first entry, Wolfram can't help but laugh and be angry at the same time. "The nerve of that guy! How can he love MY Yuuri?!" "Ahahahahahahaha!!!! I had no idea that this stupid fucking brother of mine was a hopeless romantic!"

After he had gotten over his mixed feelings of embarrassment, shock and anger, he flipped to the next page and read some more. It was the next day's entry…. "More Weller stupidity!" He thought. He then proceeded to read the other pages until he was green and blue and violet from laughing so hard.

* * *

February 15, 1094, 3:00 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I just finished my training for the day. I haven't had time to write in you because I had to go to training early, and here's a list of what happened today:

I had been training with heika at about 10 in the morning when Wolfram suddenly screamed. We ran to where he was to see if he was alright, turns out he saw a snake and had been mercilessly beating it with the wrong end of his sword, so I grabbed him to stop him. Wish no. 1, to feel my body against Wolfram's, was granted today. To tell the truth I don't seem to be thoroughly affected with it anymore because I've long forgotten my "more than brotherly love" for him, but I still love him as a brother, of course.

At about 11 in the afternoon Günter came running to heika. He said that Gwendal just fell asleep on the table signing his papers and that he should take over immediately. Turns out Gwendal did not get enough sleep that night trying to finish late papers. Yuuri followed him sullenly. I think that was funny; if you've seen his face you would have laughed too, even Wolfram who snickered at him and cried 'wimp!' looked funny, because while he was doing that one of his trainees launched a surprise attack on him and he fell on his butt on the muddy part of the garden. He left swearing rather loudly. Hahahahahahahahaha---

The best part of this day was at about 2:30, which was thirty minutes ago. YOZAK just came back from a mission, and he returned safely and with the mission accomplished. As he was passing by me he greeted me, "Hello commander, nice to see you again. You look especially wonderful today!" Then he grazed pass me and ran to heika reporting everything. To me those were the words of an angel.

---Siiiiiiigh---

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After Wolfram read that entry he was rolling on the floor with tears streaming down his face. Everybody else outside heard him and they had one thing in question: Has the prince gone mad? But we can't really blame our wonderful Wolfram; I would have done the same if I read a passage like this too! But putting that aside, Wolfram commented, "He sounds like a little cute high school girl with a crush!" Then he laughed some more and finally putting down the diary, he left for the kitchen to get some afternoon snack and a drink to keep him going.

**End of Chapter**

A/Nso how did you like it? Please leave a nice review for I have already warned you about this. Also tell me if I should continue writing this crap… Unless I have three reviews I will not update!!!


	3. Weller's one true obsession

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews you've left for chapter 2! I really, really, really appreciate it… Also I'm very, very sorry for not updating immediately... Blame the PS2 and schoolwork; it's distracting me from my fanfics! (Timeline about ALL the kings of Israel and Judah due for bible class…. ARGH!) Also, for the third time I am warning you… _**THIS FANFIC IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CONRAD LOVERS… **_Thank you and please read and leave a review!

**Note:** I am not writing about every single day in his life, coz if I did I would be spending the rest of my life writing this fanfic… I'm skipping dates, but certainly not skipping events:)

**Chapter II: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

After getting some snacks and a drink, Wolfram peeked in Weller's room. Seeing he was not yet there he proceeded to his own room quickly and read the rest of the diary.

* * *

March 20, 1094, 12:00 p.m.

Dear Diary,

I saw Gwendal knitting in his office at about 9 am this morning while I was off to training… There were lots and lots of cute stuff, and I became so interested that I actually entered his office and unconsciously looked through his collection! There were polar bears and pandas and bunny rabbits… especially kittens!!! Gwendal noticed me though and seeing that I was really interested in his works that he actually gave me a kitten! Oh, it was so cute… _(A/N: The kitten is actually a pig with pointed ears! XD)_

At about 9:30 I was walking through the hallways to go to the training grounds when I heard something in Yuuri's room. I went to see and saw the three of them (Greta, Wolfram and Yuuri) playing with something; upon closer inspection I saw a bear bee! Now, I wonder how that got in there…

As I was training my troops at about 10 in the morning I suddenly became dizzy. I actually collapsed, and all I remember is that my troops were shouting "Lord Weller!", and I felt someone carry me. When I woke up at about 11 I saw Yuuri, Gwendal, Hahawe, and a pouting Wolfram, which kinda made me laugh coz he looked really funny at that time... But the most important person in that room that I saw is Yozak. Oh, he looked so cute and caring… Anyway, all the others except Yozak left to do their own thing… There was that uncomfortable silence between us that passed for a few minutes, when finally Yozak broke it by saying, "Commander, I'm really glad you're alright… Gisela said that you just had heat stroke and that you're also suffering from fatigue…" Then he grabbed my hand and said sweetly, "Please take care of yourself, Conrad… I don't want seeing you like this…" He blushed and I blushed… Oh, that moment is just so precious….

And you know what, diary? He actually leaned over me and looked like he was about to kiss me when Gisela entered the room and broke the spell! Yozak pulled away from me blushing, when Gisela apologized and said she just wanted to check on me. After she did she declared that I was alright and that I can go and do whatever I want but I had to get off training for a few days. Upon hearing that I went to Gwendal and asked him to train the new recruits for a few days, to which he obliged, mumbling something about wanting to get away from paperwork…

The best part of that day was when Yozak asked me to go out with him at about 2:30. He said he just wanted to show me around the town… Of course I happily obliged, and we went out…

We went to a beautiful park first to feed some ducks, then after that we went to have an afternoon snack at some local café by the riverside… We also went to watch a movie then we returned to the park to watch the sunset… To be honest, this has been the best day of my life ever…

--siiiiiigh--

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After reading that particular entry Wolfram, for the first time in his life, felt jealous of his brother. "Grrr, that stupid lucky idiot… I wanna have a date like that with Yuuri too!", but when he flipped to the next page he did not see an entry, instead what he saw was lots of red and pink heart doodles with frilly pink yarn and confetti around the name 'Yozak-kun'. Wolfram just shook his head, but when he turned to the next page, and the next, and the next, all he found was the same name decorated with the same stuff!!! Wolfram then burst into hysterical fits of laughter while rolling on the floor laughing his guts out. Everyone, including the three maids, gathered outside the laughing prince's door and said to each other, "he's definitely going crazy!" and went about to do their work.

Going back to our wonderful Wolfram, he had stopped laughing and had regained his senses 10 minutes later. "Ugh… That stupid half-brother of mine is really a very hopeless romantic…"

When he flipped to the next page after finding at least 10 pages filled with the name 'Yozak-kun', he still did not find an entry; instead the page had 'I was, am, and will always love and be obsessed with Yozak-kun. He is my life!' written on the middle part of it and it was decorated with the same stuff used to decorate the name 'Yozak-kun'. Wolfram again laughed his guts out and by the end of ten minutes he was green and blue and violet with laughter.

Regaining his senses still 5 minutes later, he flipped to the next page and found another entry. "At last, something to read!" so he settled down and read some more.

* * *

March 23, 1094, 10:00 a.m.

Dear Diary,

I'm so sorry I did not write to you for three days, I was busy decorating at least 10 pages with Yozak's name on it before this entry… I'm really, officially, obsessed with YOZAK!

Anyway, I'm going back to training my troops today… To be honest I'm pretty happy coz I'm really bored with nothing to do…

At about 10:30 I went to where Gwendal was training the troops and told him I was taking over again. The look on his face was really funny, coz he looked really sullen and mumbled something about "Back to paperwork again…" After that he hurried to his office. I feel kinda sorry for him…

At about 11 I saw Yozak by the side of the yard watching us. I was so surprised that I actually fell flat on my face after one of my troops launched a surprise attack on me! I was so embarrassed that I plan to purposely avoid looking at him in the eye for 5 days… ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH…

Anyway, that's all…

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After reading that, Wolfram, once again, rolled on the floor laughing. "Stupid hopeless romantic… Why wouldn't he tell his true feelings for him anyway? I mean, relationships between two guys are normal here in Shin Makoku anyway…." After getting over (kind of) that particular entry, he then proceeded to read another one.

* * *

March 28, 1094, 3:00 p.m.

Dear diary,

Yozak noticed that I wasn't looking at him, so he confronted me. I told him about the incident and how embarrassed I am, but guess what, he actually cupped my face into his soft hands and said sweetly, "I don't care about that incident, commander… So please forget about it, okay?" I think he was about to give me a kiss when Günter passed by the hallway. Grrr, the spell was broken again, this time not by Gisela but by her adoptive father!!! Yozak quickly pulled away from me and looked away. Günter apologized and asked if I had seen Heika; apparently he escaped from his lessons again. I just offered to help look for him just so I can escape from another embarrassing moment!!!

10 minutes later we spotted Yuuri in the garden hiding behind Wolfram. Turns out, he didn't have enough time to find another hiding place, so when he saw us he quickly told Wolfram to hide him and since there wasn't any other place, he hid behind him hoping that we wouldn't see him. Then again, he said he knew that we weren't that stupid, so he just gloomily followed Günter back to the library…

At about an hour later while I was walking down the hallway I spotted an agitated Gwendal running away from something. He swept past me and ran into the west wing of the palace, and when I peeked behind me I saw who he was trying to escape from: Anissina. I walked ahead rapidly knowing that she might question me but to no avail: she still found Gwendal and a few minutes later, a disconcerted scream was heard along the west wing, along with a couple of explosions. Sigh. It seems like everybody's running away from something these days…

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After reading that certain entry, Wolfram tried to breathe slowly and count from one to ten to help calm him down but to no avail. He still burst out laughing, just as he always does, after reading Sir Conrad's diary. After regaining his senses he put down the diary and went to get a second round of snacks and a drink.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Funny? Corny? Please read and review, I need at least 2 positive reviews to inspire me to update…


	4. Almost caught!

A/N: And the next chapter!!! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages because schoolwork was keeping me busy… But now since it's vacation, well… I may not promise it but I may update my fics simultaneously!!! (Actually it was vacation a month or two ago but since the internet cafe's so far, well... I became too lazy...) Please read and review… Unless I have three positive reviews I won't update! Enough talk… On with the next chappie!

**Chapter III: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

After getting a second round of snacks and drinks, Wolfram met Weller in the hallway.

"W-Weller-kyo! How come you're walking around? Aren't you supposed to be training with Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, shocked.

"Oh, we're done for the day… He was just so exhausted that we had to stop and get some rest. Why do you look so shocked? I mean, this is our daily routine after all…"

"Ummm… N-nothing… Why don't you go rest in the gardens, Weller-kyo? I'll bring you some snacks if you want… Okay? Okay? Let's go!!!" Wolfram said while pushing Weller out of the castle and into the gardens.

"W-wolfram! I-I need to go and write…"

"No, no… Your hands are tired! You're not supposed to work… Now stay put and let me bring you some snacks. Don't move a muscle or I'll kill you!"

"Ummm… Y-yes…."

While inside the castle, Wolfram was preparing some snacks for Weller when Yozak suddenly passed by.

"Oh, Wolfram… Have you seen His Excellency Gwendal? I have to…"

"Ah, Yozak, what excellent timing! I want you to do something for me…"

"Ummm…. What is it?"

"Can you bring these snacks to Weller-kyo and stay with him? Don't let him go inside or I'll fire you from the army! I need you to distract him and keep him outside. Now go! GO!" Wolfram said while pushing a shocked Yozak out in to the gardens while carrying some snacks.

"Weller-kyo, you wouldn't mind if Yozak stays with you for a while, won't yah? Now I'll leave the two of you here…" Wolfram announced to Weller once he reached them. Wolfram then left two red faced persons while he proceeded to his room and read the last three entries that he can read in the limited time.

* * *

April 2, 1094, 5 p.m. 

Dear Diary,

I heard from someone that the diary you keep can be more precious if you name it after someone precious, so I'm giving you a new name: Yozak.

Anyway, I read the magazine I bought this morning at town which was entitled 'How to Snatch Your Dream Guy'. It actually gave me some helpful tips, and I plan to carry them out today or tomorrow… Anyway, these are the tips I got:

-Act cool around him

-Always be yourself. Never try to be someone you're not.

-Never try to make him like you.

-Go up to him cheerfully.

-Joke around, laugh… Show him you're a fun person to be with.

Well, I think those are the most important tips… Hope I can snag Yozak's attention…

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

Wolfram wanted to laugh out loud again but he knows that he must control himself because there's not much time left. After laughing for _only_ two minutes (_only_?), he quickly turned the page and proceeded to read another entry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yozak and Conrad were out in the gardens. They were 'forced' to spend this time with each other because Wolfram commanded Yozak to stay with him. Awkward silence was between them that seemed to go on for ages when somebody decided to speak up. 

"Ummm… Hey. You want some beer?" Conrad offered. Yozak blushed.

"Ummm… Yeah, thanks." After that, awkward silence again.

"Ummm… commander, have you seen His Excellency Gwendal? I really need to report to him the details of our reconnoitering around town…"

"No… Sorry."

"Yozak?"

"Y-yes?

"I want to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

"I… I… I… I lo---"

Just when Conrad was about to say it, Gwendal suddenly appeared out of nowhere and ruined the mood. "Yozak… Didn't I tell you to report to me? Come to my office right now."

"Y-yes…" Turning to Conrad he said, "We can talk later, commander… I really want to tell you something too."

After that, Conrad went to his room and planned to write about it in the diary.

* * *

Wolfram was reading the next entry. It was dated April 7. 

April 7, 1094, 4 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

It worked! The tips worked! I feel that Yozak and I have been closer to each other more than ever… But still, I don't have the courage to tell him! I need to cool down first though, and prepare, because there is always a tendency that he might not like me back…

An interesting thing happened this morning. When I was passing down the hallways, I met Günter. He was carrying a basket of purple apples. I guess he's going to Gwendal's office. Sigh… Everybody's in love these days… The twist to this story? Anissina came and was about to drag Gwendal to her experiment room when Günter brought out his sword and shooed lady Anissina away when he said, "Stop touching my beloved or I'll… cut off your hair!" With that, Anissina backed away smiling and reporting to the maids about the pairings on their bet list… Sigh… I can't believe they used to have me in there…

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

Wolfram was laughing and was about to read the next page when he heard footsteps outside his door. When he looked outside the gardens, he saw that Yozak and Weller weren't there! Acting fast, he quickly opened his door and was about to sprint when he saw Weller. 

"Weller-kyo! Come and sit with me in the gardens!" Wolfram invited him.

"But I just came there… I really plan to write in my diary right now…"

_No! Let me read another entry first then I'll give it back! _Wolfram thought. _I wanna find out more!_

"Okay, uhhh… Wait here!" With that, he sprinted to Gwendal's office and banged the door open. There he found Yozak discussing something with his brother.

"Aniwe! I need Yozak for a while… See yah!" Without even waiting for Gwendal's consent, he dragged Yozak out of the door and into the hallway where Conrad was waiting.

"Here, Yozak! My brother is extremely bored, so why don'tcha go somewhere and have some fun together? Don't worry, I won't tell Aniwe!" Without even letting the couple speak, he pushed them out of the castle door and made them go to town.

"Now that they've been rid off, I'll go read another entry and return it."

* * *

April 8, 1094, 1 p.m. 

Dear Yozak,

I got away from my training early!!! Now I've got time…

Anyway, this morning Yozak was in training. I actually had free time that moment so I came to watch him. After he had trained, he came to me and gave me something, and upon closer inspection it was a small box of chocolates! He said that he got it from Big Shimaron while he was spying there and decided to get me something… I was actually so surprised that I just mumbled thanks, gave him a small hug and ran off for training… Honestly, that hug was precious! XD

I also saw Yuuri training with Wolfram this morning. They were doing push ups when Lady Flurin actually decided to pay us a surprise visit. Yuuri was actually so surprised that he fell with his face flat on the ground! Wolfram was actually scolding him and saying 'Ha, serves you right, cheater' while Flurin was just laughing…. Haha, that moment was funny!

I also saw Gwendal fast asleep in his office this morning. Apparently, he fell asleep from signing Yuuri's papers… Again. So, Günter actually kissed him awake and offered to call Yuuri for him, to which he agreed. Honestly, that couple is just so sweet with each other. I wish Yozak would do that to me too…

-siiiiiiigh-

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

When Wolfram finished reading that entry, he tiptoed to Weller's room and placed the diary back where it belongs. After mumbling 'I'll read it again tomorrow' to himself, he quickly ran out of the room. Minutes later, Greta passed by. 

"Oh, hey Wolfram! Do you wanna play with Yuuri and me? We were actually looking for yah…"

"Okay."

* * *

While in town, Yozak and Weller were walking around when Conrad saw the restaurant where he and his mother used to eat when he was still a child. 

"Hey, Yozak… You wanna eat dinner over there?"

"Ummm… Yes, sure."

After getting into the restaurant and ordering their meals, Conrad spoke up.

"Ummm, Yozak, about the thing I wanted to tell you…"

"Yes, please go on."

"Well, I just want you to know that I… I… I… I lo---"

Suddenly, Lasagna walked into the restaurant and announced to them, "Your Excellency Conrart, His Majesty Yuuri and His Excellency Wolfram needs you right now… Oh, and they said to bring you along too, Yozak-san…"

"Right now?"

"Yes, they said they want to teach you something."

"Yeah, we'll be right there."

Sigh. When will Conrad ever say his feelings?

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? I made this chapter extra long so I can make up for the long gap between the last update… Please read and review, and of course, ENJOY!!! More Weller hatred coming soon…(I think it's extra long... if it's not, sorry!)... No two reviews, no update!


	5. Absolute Ruin of Weller's Reputation

A/N: And the next chapter! Please read and review… More Weller/Yozak romance!!! Wee!!! I won't update unless I get five positive reviews, because this chapter contains very confidential and very embarrassing stuff that will ruin (and I mean RUIN) Conrad Welller's polished reputation and make people laugh at him for years. Nyehehe, I'm evil XD

**Chapter IV: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

The next day after training, Wolfram stole the diary again. Fearing that he won't have enough time, he skipped half a year and went to 1095.

* * *

August 14, 1095, 6 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

While I was preparing for today, I noticed a pink underwear lying around in my room. Assuming that it will be alright coz nobody will see anyway, I decided to wear it.

Later in the day while I was training, Yozak came to watch me. I announced for a break and came to him. And guess what he did? He gave me a kiss on the lips… THE LIPS and said goodbye coz he had to go and explore Big Shimaron again. I was actually standing there, perplexed and blushing. My troops actually cheered! It was embarrassing but my BEST moment at the same time…

I was actually so happy that my brothers, Wolfram and Gwendal, feared that there was something wrong with me, so they brought me to Hahawe. When I told Hahawe what happened, she was so happy for me as well and was very supportive. She said that I need to tell him my feelings, though I'm not yet sure if I can do that…

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh-

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

Wolfram just spent the next three minutes laughing when suddenly he heard footsteps outside his door. When he opened it, he saw Weller! "W-Weller-kyo! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got out of training early, so I decided to just write in…"

"WHAT?! Ummm… Well…" The minute he was trying to find a way not to let him go to his own room, Yozak passed by the hallway.

"Ah, Yozak, what excellent timing again! Now why don't you go and bring Weller-kyo out on a date today? Go! GO!" With that he pushed them out of the castle doors, again, and into the road leading to town.

Once back in his room he proceeded to read more out of Weller's diary.

* * *

August 18, 1095, 4 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

I was still in training today when Yozak came back. He actually came straight to me and kissed me on the lips, ON THE LIPS, again, and went to Gwendal to file his report. I was still shocked, coz I never thought that he would actually love me back…

This morning, though, chaos brewed inside the castle. Wolfram was screaming at Yuuri again for kicking him out of bed when Günter came and dragged Yuuri to the library. Wolfram, who wasn't finished with him yet, caught Yuuri's other hand and started pulling. I was actually laughing when Gwendal decided to break up the fight, which resulted in Yuuri going to the library with Günter and Gwendal dragging Wolfram to his office. Sigh. This has been such a crazy day.

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

Meanwhile, at town, Conrad and Yozak were still walking around. After a moment, Conrad finally spoke up.

"Hey, you think Wolfram's acting strange these past two days?"

"Yeah, I agree… I wonder what that was about."

"Ummm… Yozak, you wanna go to that restaurant and get a snack?"

"Sure."

Once inside the restaurant, Conrad was planning to tell Yozak how he felt. So after ordering food, he spoke up.

"Ummm… Yozak, I want to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"I… I… I lo---" But he was interrupted once again by Doria, the maid.

"Your Excellency! Yozak-san! Trouble is brewing in the castle!"

"Huh? What happened?"

"His Excellency Gwendal and His Excellency Günter are fighting, and they are throwing stuff around! His Majesty needs you to stop them because he can't!" Doria panicked.

"What?! We'll be right there!" _Sigh… When will I ever be able to tell my feelings to Yozak? _Conrad thought. _The next time I get a chance, I won't stammer anymore!_

* * *

Wolfram, oblivious to the trouble outside his room, kept reading another entry.

* * *

August 19, 1095, 5:30 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

This morning was just SO EMBARASSING!!! I accidentally woke up late for no reason at all, so I hurried to get in the shower. Little did I know that Yuuri was already up and was looking for me so that we can have our normal daily exercise. Guess what happened? When he entered my room to look for me there, he heard me singing in the bathroom! I mean, it's actually my habit of singing 'girly' songs in the bathroom that I heard from earth, like "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…" (Okay, I should stop singing right now)… When I got out, I was so surprised in seeing him perched on my bed laughing his guts out that the towel wrapped around my… erm… waist… FELL DOWN!!! EEUGH!!! I just mumbled an apology to a very, very, VERY red faced and embarrassed Yuuri and quickly locked myself up in the bathroom and dressed up. When I got out my room forty minutes later (I just couldn't muster the courage to go out after the embarrassing thing that just happened), Yuuri was outside. He was blushing like hell and mumbling something like 'Let's go to training'. While we were training, he kept falling down like never before, and I, seeing that he was very disturbed, just ended our training and saved it for another day… UGH!!!!

Well, that day wasn't so bad, coz when I finished training this afternoon, Yozak came up to me and invited me to dinner!!! Yay!!!

I'll tell you all the details later…

9 p.m.

I just got back from dinner with Yozak. It was absolutely heavenly! He actually took me to this fancy restaurant in town, and when we got there he led me to this candlelit table for two!!! It was so romantic… We were talking about all sorts of stuff while we were eating, and afterwards a man playing the violin came to our table and played a beautiful song… It was so heavenly…

After eating, he took me to this special place where we watched the moon light together… I didn't know it, but I actually fell asleep on his lap, and he woke me up so that we can go home. After arriving here, he kissed ME goodnight (but not on the lips) and went to his own room…

This has been the BEST day (or rather, night) of my life EVER!!!

-siiiiiiiiiiiigh-

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After reading that entry, Wolfram laughed for two minutes then crept out of his room while holding the diary. He was about to run to Weller's room when a vase narrowly missed his head. Surprised, he turned around, but he got a table mat thrown right to his face! Annoyed, he got ready to scold the person who threw it, but when he turned around, he saw a very red faced Günter! "What the hell is happening here?" Wolfram asked, dumbfounded.

"Gwendal!!! YOU CHEATER!!!"

"I am not a cheater, Günter!!!! I told you, that girl and I don't have a relationship!"

"Günter, Gwendal, please stop this nonsense!!!" Yuuri desperately tried to make the couple stop, but he couldn't. Just then, Weller and Yozak came.

"Gwendal, Günter, what is happening here?" Weller asked, shocked.

"Gwendal cheated on me! I found this on his desk!" Günter, with tears in his eyes, said while holding a picture of a woman.

Wolfram was shocked that Weller was there! _Oh shit…What if he sees his diary in my hands? I gotta get outta here without him noticing… _With that, Wolfram swiftly crept to the opposite side of the hallway and when out of sight, ran to Weller's room and quickly placed the diary back in its own place. Just minutes after, he heard the sound of swords clashing. Fearing that Günter and Gwendal's fight got worse, he quickly ran to where the sound was coming from. Sure enough, Günter and Gwendal have their swords out and were fighting each other! "ANIWE! GUNTER! STOP THIS NOW, WILL YAH?!"

Wolfram's scream was so loud that the couple was so shocked, they stopped in their tracks! Wolfram continued to shout at them. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO FIGHTING?! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN ME AND YUURI DO THIS?! AND YOU, GUNTER, WHY WON'T YOU LET ANIWE EXPLAIN FIRST ANYWAY?! DOES THIS MEAN YOU REALLY DON'T LOVE EACH OTHER?! LOVERS LISTEN TO WHAT THE OTHER HAS TO SAY BEFORE ACCUSING! DIDN'T YOU TWO KNOW THAT?! IF YOU STILL INSIST ON FIGHTING THEN BE MY GUEST! JUST MAKE SURE YOU BRING THIS SOMEWHERE THAT WON'T CAUSE A MESS!" After saying those words, Wolfram quickly marched out of the hallway. Yuuri followed him a few moments later. When Wolfram and Yuuri were gone, Yozak and Weller also went on their own ways. Günter and Gwendal were left alone.

"Hey, Gwen… _(A/N: This is what I imagine Günter would call Gwendal when they're sweethearts XD)_ I'm so sorry, but you really made me feel bad… Who is this girl anyway?"

"She asked for my help when my army and I went to her town. She asked me to give it to her long lost twin if I ever find someone who looks like her. So, she is not someone special to me, Günter, but just someone who asked for my help."

"Is that so? I'm so sorry Gwen…" After that, Günter hugged Gwendal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yozak and Conrad went to the gardens. Here they sat together and talked about all sorts of things when Conrad finally said…

"Hey, Yozak… I… really…"

"Yes, what is it?"

_Here goes nothing. _"I really love you!" _There, I finally said it!_

"C-Conrad… You do?" _Blech. Stupid. What did I just say? _Yozak thought while mentally kicking himself. _Say it too, idiot!_

"Y-yes. It's okay, you may not love me back, but what's important is that I finally said it to you."

"No, Conrad, I've been feeling the same thing all these years…"

"You have?"

"Of course! That's the only reason I kissed you anyway…"

"You still remember that kiss four years ago?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"Aww… I love you…" Conrad said while hugging Yozak.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? Please read and review… Also, just to let you know, the Conrad/Yozak fluff content in here is true; it is not some 'form of punishment'… But I still hate Weller! Hahahahaha…….


	6. I forgot what this was about

A/N: Oh ny god! I've taken too long in updating this... Well, it's because I wasn't getting enough reviews, but, oh well... I think I may have forgitten the storyline! Please don't pray for that to happen... Anyway, please read and review… I won't update unless I get three positive reviews!!!

**Chapter V: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

As was his daily routine, Wolfram got out of training early. He then went inside Weller's room and got the diary. He was planning to read only two entries per day because Weller might get out of training early, so he proceeded to his room quickly.

* * *

December 24, 1095, 10 a.m.

Dear Yozak,

It's Christmas tomorrow! We don't have training coz we're preparing for this very special day… Now, what do I plan to give Yozak? I have to go to town and look for something special…

4 p.m.

No!!! I COULDN'T FIND ANYTHING SPECIAL!!! I found special gifts for each and everyone, but I could not find ANYTHING for the person I LOVE… This is just hell!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

"Aha… So my suspicion is right…" Weller said while spying on Wolfram. He noticed Wolfram's strange attitude over the past few days, so he decided to get out of training early without his knowledge and watch his actions. When he saw him enter his own room and get the diary, he saw that his assumption was true, so he devised a plan to get the diary from Wolfram. He decided to just let him read another entry then confront him.

* * *

December 25, 1095, 10 a.m.

Dear Yozak,

Everybody is doing some last minute preparations this morning… It seems like this will be the best day of everybody's life ever!!!

You know what? We plan to give each other gifts this night… And I STILL DON'T HAVE A GIFT FOR YOZAK!!! NO!!!

I'll give you the details later…

11 p.m.

CHRISTMAS WAS ABSOLUTELY HEAVENLY!!! It was joyful too, coz everyone had dinner together. Well, since we don't have peace yet well… Stoffel and Adelbert weren't invited…

Dinner was so good! There were big pieces of ham, Christmas cookies (Gwendal baked them), buttered vegetables, and so much more! I swear… the maids who cooked all those are such good cooks and Gwendal as well…

After eating, we proceeded to give out our gifts. Gwendal gave me a knitted pink puppy (actually, he said it was supposed to be a pony but oh well…), Günter gave me a new scabbard for my sword, cute Greta gave me a box of chocolates she made herself through Gwendal's guidance, Yuuri gave me a baseball shirt from earth, Anissina gave me one of her inventions, a security for my diary thing… Lady Flurin gave me a sweater, Gisela gave me new socks, Hahawe gave me a book on advices on love (I love her!!!), and I can't believe Wolfram gave me something! It was a set of cute pens. He said I could use it to write on the diary he gave me… Aww… Brothers can be so sweet sometimes…

I gave out my gifts to everyone and they were also very happy! Here is the list:

Gwendal: New knitting yarn in ten different colors and 2 new knitting needles

Günter: Hairbrush

Greta: Cute dress I bought from earth a long time ago…

Yuuri: Rare baseball cards. He actually jumped on me and hugged me so hard. Wolfram was so mad hehe XD

Anissina: A new tool set (screwdrivers, pliers… all those sorts of stuff)

Lady Flurin: Well, I don't know her interest so I just gave her some cute accessories (bracelets, earrings… all those sorts of stuff)

Gisela: A new first aid kit

Hahawe: A 925 sterling silver necklace with some jewels (I gotta admit, this hurt my pocket so much…)

Wolfram: A new paintbrush and a new set of paint. Yuuri actually ran away from him coz he knew that he is gonna use that to paint his portrait XD

You know the best gift I ever received? Well… I apologized to Yozak coz I wasn't able to give him anything, but he actually led me under the mistletoe tied above the castle door! Everyone else followed us to see what will happen… And we all know the tradition, so… he kissed me and said, "I wasn't able to get anything for you as well commander, so I just thought of this." Everybody cheered. THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY THE BEST GIFT EVER!!!

-siiiiiiiigh-

Merry Christmas and Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After reading that entry, Wolfram prepared to sneak into Weller's room, but he was unaware that he was being watched. Weller, seeing that he was finished, prepared to confront him, but somebody grabbed his waist from the back.

"Hi commander!! How's it going?" Yozak greeted while kissing Weller on the cheek

"Sshh!" Weller commanded while kissing him back. Yozak grinned.

"Why? What's the matter? You look like you're closing in on a prey…"

"I am, and his name is Wolfram."

"What? Why?"

"He secretly reads my diary whenever he gets out of training early. That was why he was acting so strange."

"Well, I'm glad he did that, coz we get to spend more time together…"

"Yeah, but… There are some really confidential and embarrassing information in there! I knew I should have put Anissina's Christmas gift for me on that diary four years ago…"

"Oooohhh… And do you remember my gift?"

"Yes and it was the best…"

"Well, after this, I was wondering if---mph!"

"Shush! There he goes!" Weller said while covering Yozak's mouth. He then proceeded to follow Wolfram to his room silently. He also told Yozak to just wait for him outside.

When he got to his room, he just stood outside the door. When Wolfram turned around, he was so shocked that he just stood there with his mouth hanging wide open!

"Hello, Wolfram… May I ask what were you doing in my room?"

"Ummm… Well… I was… looking for something! Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh really? And what could you possibly be looking for in my room, of all the places you can look in?"

"Ummm… Ahmmm… Uhhhh…."

"My diary, right? Oh wait… You came here to return my diary. You were always reading it, Wolfram! I knew it because of your strange behavior and mysterious disappearance at 1 in the afternoon when you were still supposed to be training your troops… Tell me, am I right?"

"Oh, fine, you caught me… But it's not like I was gonna tell everyone! I just wanted to read it!" Wolfram reasoned.

"Yeah, coz I was gonna reveal everything in here to everyone myself!" A mysterious voice suddenly shouted from nowhere.

"Huh? Who's there?" Weller cautiously called out.

"Oh come on, you know me very well! I am…"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger! Any guess to whom the voice might belong to? Anyone who guesses it right and is A CONRAD HATER will get the chance of putting in his/her own version of torture! Anyone may feel free to submit ideas, but those who guessed the voice right will have their ideas of torture to be put in my story GUARANTEED… So, start guessing if you hate Weller! Please read and review… Thanks!!!

Hint: The one to whom this voice belongs to is very precious to him, but this certain one hates him coz he's always so mushy… XD

Another hint: It can be a person or a thing… It can also be an animal, for all I know! XD So now, can you guess?


	7. The Diary's Revenge

A/N: Okay and here is the next chapter!!! Still more Weller/Yozak goodness… Please read and review… I won't update unless I get three positive reviews for each chapter… And nobody got it right so... whatever. I'm still using the ideas, though... Thank you, everyone!!!

**Chapter VI: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

"… Your diary!" The mysterious voice replied. Both of them were shocked.

"My… WHAT?!" Weller exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"You… can talk?" Wolfram asked, dumbfounded as well…

"Yes, of course… Didn't you think that I would one day talk to you? And you!" It said while turning to Weller. "How dare you name me 'Yozak' without my consent?"

"But… I didn't know you're alive…"

"Nonsense! You should never name your diary anyway! And I also hate you because you made me keep embarrassing stuff… and I hate the mushiness, damn it! It's always Yozak, Yozak, and Yozak… Man, I hate that horrible sounding name!"

"Hey, don't call him horrible!"

"So you're not apologizing now, are you?"

"Never, not after all the things you've said!"

"Fine… Don't blame me for what I am about to do! Today you'll be sorry that you wrote every single embarrassing thing there is to know about you in me… I will reveal it to the public as punishment and payment!!!" With that said, the diary magically flew and went to some far away place.

"Oh my fuckinggod!!! He's gonna tell the public every single embarrassing thing that I've done!**" **Weller cried.

"Let's go chase after it! We might have some chance to stop it!!!" With that said they both hurried up and followed the direction the diary went to.

* * *

Meanwhile, the diary already reached Gwendal's office in von Voltaire castle. There, the book laid itself on Gwendal's brown wooden desk and made a sign that said '**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ ME**' magically appear on it. When Gwendal entered the office a few minutes later, he saw the book. Thinking that it may have been some sort of important document, he proceeded to browse through it, only to find diary entries. Curious, he sat down and read anyway.

* * *

December 31, 1095, 8 a.m.

Dear Yozak,

Ah, the year has gone by so fast... It seemed only like yesterday that we celebrated Christmas, but now, we're preparing for New Year! Gwendal thought of an effective way of organizing this event: Assigning jobs. He said that it will help the work keep organized and so that we won't be delayed and all those stuff. Yozak and I were assigned to buy some firecrackers… Yay! I get to be alone with him again!

Once we were at the town, we started choosing appropriate firecrackers. We agreed on some, argued on some… It was fun! But the special thing was when we were at this stall. We were browsing through some firecrackers when his smooth hand accidentally touched mine… He actually held it for some time and was smiling sweetly at me when the vendor suddenly ruined the mood by saying, 'Ooh, are you two sweethearts browsing through my firecrackers? We've got something special…' I can tell that Yozak was really happy when he said that, but he just didn't say anything. The vendor actually showed us a type of a really pretty firecracker; if you light it, it will shoot the words 'I love you' up into the sky! There were actually a variety of words that we can choose from, so we chose:

-Long live the Maou!

-Happy New Year!!!

-Happy New Year to all of Shin Makoku!!!  
-May we have peace!

Well, that was about it, and since we already bought so many, we decided to go home…

Once we got to the castle, Gwendal inspected the firecrackers we bought. He was pleased with the word firecrackers as well. He then brought everything to Günter to be organized. He and Günter actually agreed on firing the word crackers last for the grand finale… Haha, I am so excited!

Anyway, I gotta stop writing on you now… I'll let you know the details of the celebration later…

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

After reading that entry, Gwendal could not help but reminisce on that wonderful day, but he couldn't keep himself from laughing either! So, in other words, he met the same fate that our wonderful Wolfram met when he first read the diary. He was actually laughing out so loud that Günter ran to check on him.

"Gwendal! What's happening? You're not going mad, are you?"

"N-no… hahahahah… I was just…. Hahahaha… reading that… hahahah!!!" Gwendal replied laughingly while pointing to Weller's diary. Curious, Günter picked it up and read from where Gwendal left off.

_(A/N: Sorry if Gwendal was terribly OOC in here… I mean, who wouldn't laugh after reading an entry like this, right?)_

* * *

January 1, 1096, 4 a.m.

Dear Yozak,

Sorry for writing in you so late (or rather, early) in the morning! Our New Year celebration just ended… It was so fun!!!

The food was good… We basically had the same thing we had for Christmas, only more!!! Man, I was so stuffed…

Anyway, we all had the countdown to New Year when it was 11:59… It was the tradition, and when it was 12:00 a.m., Günter, with the help of Wolfram and Anissina, lighted all the fireworks… It was just simply beautiful! Yuuri was also flattered when they presented the grand finale… We actually bought 3 of the 'Long Live the Maoh!' word firecrackers, and when it was fired up in the sky it looked really beautiful…

But the best part was later in the night. When everybody else was already inside drinking, laughing, and partying, Yozak pulled me outside. I didn't know it, but he actually bought one of those 'I love you' word firecrackers and had my name printed on it! I was so happy that I actually kissed him ON THE LIPS… I swear he looked so happy at that time… I knew I was!

Happy New Year and Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

"Now… hahah… I get what you were trying to say, Gwen… hahahah…. It's really so funny! Hahaha!" Günter told Gwendal laughingly after reading that particular entry. Just then, the diary magically flew away and went to another place.

Meanwhile, Conrad and Wolfram were just halfway through the path that they were supposed to follow when they saw the diary going the opposite way. Exhausted but determined, they turned around and started following the diary.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it guys? Wasn't the idea good? Please read and review… Oh, and I desperately need more ideas for diary entries coz my brain is totally fried… I can't update until you give me new ideas! And even if you're a Conrad hater or not, you are very free to submit ideas…


	8. Yuuri's turn

A/N: Finally! I'm back on track, so expect more frequent updates… And special thanks to **summer-loven-2 **and **MSYOU** for the diary entry ideas! I love you guys! You made me wanna work on this again!

**Chapter VII: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

"OMG! It's going back to Blood Pledge Castle!" Weller panicked while holding his chest, his breath coming out in short, fast bursts.

"OMG?! Can't you say 'Oh my god' like a man?" Wolfram said irritably while trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, right… Oh my god!" Weller repeated in a girlish way.

"You're hopelessly gay. And to think you're a sword connoisseur."

"Whatev…" Weller retorted while rolling his eyes. "Oh my god! We HAVE to follow my diary!" He then ran ahead.

"Oi, Weller-kyo! Wait for me, damn it!" Wolfram shouted while running after him.

* * *

"Hmmmm, where did Wolfram and Conrad go?" Yuuri asked himself. Seeing one of the maids pass by, he ran towards her.

"Excuse me, Doria-san; did you see Conrad and Wolfram?" Before Doria could even reply, something falling from the sky caught his eye.

Yuuri laughed to himself and mockingly remarked, "Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's... a book?" (1) Yuuri reached his hands out to catch the book, which fell like a feather on his hands. "What is this?" Before long, he forgot about the maid and his question and went to the room he shared with Wolfram to read it.

When he was in the room, he went to the desk and opened the strange book. "Hmmm, it appears to be a diary, but to whom does it belong?" As if to answer his question, his eye caught a very familiar signature. "Hmmm, I've seen this in some of the paperwork, but I know it's not Gwendal's… Wait, Conrad??!!" He examined the page closely and tried to decipher the signature. "Yes, it is his! But why would his diary suddenly fall from the sky?"

Yuuri thought for a few moments while pacing around the room. _It fell from the sky. Maybe it won't hurt to read it? But this is my nazukeoya we're talking about! If I read his diary, it's like I'm invading his privacy… But then, it won't hurt to peek… Just an entry…_ After a few minutes of debating with himself, he finally sat down and read.

* * *

February 14, 1096, 3 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

It's Valentine's day, which means the day when people give something to the one they love… To be honest, I was hoping to get something from Yozak, but instead I got a huge bouquet of flowers from Hahawe and a gruff "Happy Valentine" from Wolfram… Yuuri is, as usual, spending his day in Japan… I feel sooo lonely…

Anyway, this is really embarrassing… Earlier this morning I was out in the town to reconnoiter, when I happened to pass by a bridal shop. I saw lots of dresses that I liked, and since there was no one there and it was located in a fairly solitary place, I decided to go in. The saleslady looked at me and smiled.

"Hello sir, would you like to try on some tuxedos?" She asked me. I just waved my head and smiled and continued to look around. When I saw a dress I liked, I reached out to touch it and she understood. Or at least, I thought she did.

"Oh, I see, you're buying a wedding dress for your fiancé?" I fell flat on my face, amazed that she didn't get it yet. I thought two guys in a relationship is normal around here?

Seeing my reaction, she gasped and I could have sworn she blushed. "Oh, I see…" The lady said slowly, then she smiled. "Then who's the lucky guy?" We then chatted like old friends while she went to get a dress in my size.

"No, I think this makes me look fat." I said while entering the dressing room and getting out of the dress. She handed me another one and I tried it on and went outside the dressing room to go up to the stage thingy, when lo and behold, Wolfram entered the shop! In my panic, I fell off the stage thingy and the dress got caught in one of the legs of a stray chair, thus ripping it and showing off my shaved legs. My fall caught so much attention that Wolfram turned towards my direction! I again panicked and grabbed one of the stray cloths and covered my face. Thankfully, he just waved his head and continued to talk to the lady at the counter. It seems he was there to pick something up for Hahawe… Wait, Hahawe?! That means she's… buying a dress for a party, as I looked at a sign that said, 'Party Dresses also sold'. Phew. I thought she was gonna get married again. Anyway, he left and I got up and faced a very red faced lady. I thought she was angry, but she was blushing while staring at my legs. She was snapped out of her trance almost immediately and handed me another dress. I apologized for the one I ripped and promised to pay, and she just nodded. Our conversation went like this:

"Sir, why did you fall off?"

"Oh, the guy that came in was my brother and I didn't want him to see me."

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be on duty today, and if he sees me, in a bridal shop nonetheless, he's either gonna make fun of me or shout at me and cause a scene."

"Him? But isn't he sir von Bielefeld, the youngest son of the former Maou Cecillie?"

"Yeah. He's my half younger brother. I'm the second son."

"Wait… Sir von Weller?!" I gotta admit, she was QUITE surprised.

"I don't have a 'von' in my name. I'm just Conrart Weller."

"Oh, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance, sir." She then kneeled, but I pulled her up.

"Please, we're like old friends! Now, where was that dress… Ah!" I then held up a pink dress. "It looks good, but which is better, pink or white? Maybe light blue? Oh, I guess light orange would look more beautiful… Or maybe lavender? It looks elegant." I continued to try on dresses throughout the afternoon, when Yozak suddenly came in! I wasn't able to react on time because as I entered the dressing room hurriedly to hide he called me.

"Commander! What brings you here?" Yozak greeted me freely. I think he didn't realize I was wearing a dress. I ran to the dressing room and slammed the door shut, and quickly changed into my uniform. I emerged a few minutes later and smiled at him as if nothing happened.

"A-ah, Y-Yozak, wh-what brings **you** here?" I asked him nervously. He grinned mischievously.

"I could ask you the same thing, commander. BTW, you look good in the lavender one." He laughed while pointing to the dress in my hands. I blushed.

"How did you know? I tried this on ages ago. I was in the orange one when you came in."

"Oh, I was watching you from afar. Sir von Bielefeld's orders. I guess he saw you while coming to pick up Celi-sama's dress."

I blushed and handed the lady the dress and money and went out of the store without a word, except to say an almost inaudible 'thanks' to the lady. He was still following me by the time we got out of that area. We then met Gwendal.

"What the hell were you doing in a bridal shop, Weller-kyo?" He asked, straightforward as usual. I could only stand there with my mouth open.

"H-how did you know?" I managed to blurt out.

"I saw you. Anyway, the next time you wanna get out of your duty as a reconnoiterer, tell somebody and they'll take your duty for you. You can't leave the city unwatched." He then walked away gruffly without a word.

Good grief. And here I thought that little shop was 'solitary'. So much for trusting my eyesight.

And Yozak still hasn't done anything! This is the worst day EVER!

8 p.m.

Okay, I take it back. It may not be much, but Yozak did do something for me! It's the best day ever! First, he knocked on my door and gave me roses, then he told me we were going to have dinner. I dressed up (naturally), and he took me to the most beautiful place I never knew existed! We were surrounded my fountains, and our place was overlooking the setting sun. As the sun set, our dinner was served, and he was sooo sweet! Whenever I had a mess on my face he would wipe it off gently and smile sweetly at me. Who ever knew a 'drag queen' like him could be so gentle?

And you know what he said? "I still think you look good in the lavender dress. Perfect for wedding."

Kyaaaa! I sound like a girl in love! And I am!

Cheers,

Conrad ♥

* * *

By the time he finished reading, Yuuri met the exact same fate his fiancé met. He was laughing so hard that he fell off the chair and started rolling on the floor! There was almost literally a flood of tears on the floor due to his extreme enjoyment and he couldn't even stand up or take a huge breath when Günter came in.

"Heika! What's happening to you?" Günter asked worriedly while looking helplessly at Yuuri's rolling form.

"O-oh! Gü-Günter!" Yuuri finally managed to blurt out after wiping his eyes and getting up. But he was soon on the floor again as he slipped on his tears. He was helped up by a worried Günter, and after a few minutes he calmed down.

"Heika, can you please tell me what happened?" Günter asked while sitting him on the bed and standing in front of him.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" Yuuri said quietly while putting a finger over his lips to emphasize his point.

_Oh, it's heika's and my secret! This is so exciting, a secret between only heika and me! I'm in heaven!_ Günter excitedly thought. "Of course, heika! This secret _between just you and me_ will be forever safe!"

"Okay… I was reading Conrad's diary."

"Oh, Weller-kyo's diary? It was on Gwendal's desk and we both read it, and we pretty much met the same fate you did."

"I know! Wasn't it completely funny? And… Wait, did you say _Gwendal_ met the same fate _I_ did? Which means he _laughed_?"

"Why, yes, heika."

"Maybe I should be keeping a diary too, to record the most _amazing _and _baffling _things that could ever happen around here. Like Gwendal laughing, or my nazukeoya being a _hopeless romantic gay person!_" He again laughed at the thought. Günter just smiled and went out the door.

Before he went away he poked his head by the doorway and said, "If you're having _that_ much fun, heika, then maybe I should cancel our lessons for today." He then walked away, leaving a baffled Yuuri behind.

"Another thing to add to my baffling list in the diary I'm going to keep." He then proceeded to read another entry.

* * *

March 23, 1096, 4 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

Did you notice I started putting hearts after my name? It signifies that I am in L-O-V-E!!!

Anyway, the cutest (and maybe most perverted in your perspective) happened in the baths today! I was completely naked (duh) and I was walking around in the baths when I bumped by Yozak! I felt every single part of him in that bump: His burly chest, his lean abs, and his YOU KNOW WHAT! It was OMG huge! Bigger than mine!

Anyway, that was gross for you, but it was heavenly for me… He offered to scrub my back, to which I succumb, of course. He was sooo gentle, and I was in heaven!

I love Y-O-Z-A-K!

Cheers,

Conrad ♥

* * *

He, again, was laughing so hard when his door suddenly burst open. Out in the doorway stood Wolfram and Weller!

"Yuuri! Not you too!" Weller slapped his forehead. As he was going over to retrieve the diary, it again flew away, even missing Wolfram by a few inches. He again ran out the door, almost literally outrunning a cheetah. Yuuri stared after the two half-brothers and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait a minute, did the diary just fly away??!!"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how was it? Please leave a review… And thank you to my two wonderful reviewers again who submitted their ideas! A message for the anonymous reviewer named **Me! Hurrah!!**: I'll be using your idea in the next chappie! Thank you people! Luv yah!

1: I quoted the first part from Howls-Princess-Loves EdwardRoy's Naruto fic "Naruto, Where art thou?" It's so funny, so go check it out! I guarantee you won't be disappointed… You'll really laugh your head off after you're done with it… Hey, HP, if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind that I promoted your story! Hehe XD

I actually plan on doing a diary on each of them and make it a series, so watch out for that! (I MIGHT, depending on my load…) Oh, and I'm proud to say that I just finished a BIG play!!! And I was a major character! And I got through with my soliloquy! Weeee!


	9. DOG POO! NYAHAHAHA!

A/N: The end is coming! And special thanks to my wonderful beta, **summer-loven-2**, for your ideas… All of the diary entries in this fic are her ideas, and I just modified them. If you found it hilarious, you should thank her. Thanks so much! Oh, and the dog poo thing is hers too…

**Chapter VIII: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

"I almost got it!" Weller shouted to Wolfram, who was struggling to keep up with him. When he got close and his fingertips touched the diary, the diary took a sharp swerve and managed to avoid Weller and went on. Weller, who wasn't prepared for the sudden turn, lost his footing and fell flat face on the ground on dog poo. He sat up and spat out bits of it, finding the answer to his question so long ago.

"_Mommy, Gwendal Onii-chan said that I can't eat this." A five year old Weller showed Cecillie a piece of dog poo innocently. "But it looks like chocolate!"_

_Cecillie called for a maid to clean Weller's hands. After she did, Cecillie explained, "Conrart, it's not chocolate. It tastes really bad, so don't eat it, okay? You'll get sick."_

"_What does it taste like, mommy?" Weller asked innocently. "It smells bad, though, but it looks really good! Like chocolate!"_

_Cecillie stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Just… don't eat it, my dear. Now, go run off to play, and don't touch anymore of those things, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"Blech! Now I know why Hahawe didn't want me to eat dog poo when I was small…" Weller said while wiping his face. "Damn that stupid diary!" He then got up and followed it to the direction of Spitzburg castle, where his mother and uncle lived. Wolfram was still running behind.

"Oi! Weller-kyo-jyari! Damn it-jyari! Wait for me-jyari! (1)" Wolfram huffed and puffed, looking like his legs were about to give up on him. Weller turned a blind eye (or should I say, ear) and continued on.

* * *

Stoffel was looking over some paperwork when he noticed a brown book on the floor. He asked Raven to pick it up and together they looked at it.

"Why, it seems to be some diary entries." Raven observed while Stoffel was flipping through the pages. "Whose could it be?"

"It seems interesting." Stoffel said while stopping at a page. "Let's read one and maybe we can find out whose it is."

* * *

April 26, 1093, 3 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

Just some random thoughts here. I seriously think Gwendal needs a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend, for that matter. I mean, he needs someone to break open that… that tough outer shell of his and reveal his softness! I mean, not even me, his brother (okay, half-brother, but whatever) knows who he really is… Sure we hang out when I was growing up and all, but I was mostly with my father, so I didn't really get to know him. But why's he so stoic anyway? We grew up in the same surroundings and I have a completely different personality… But oh well… I think Günter looks good with him. Maybe he can work something out…

Oh, and Yuuri is such a pain sometimes. I mean, he doesn't know still how to use the sword… and I've been teaching him for months! And also, I always have to go save him when he gets in trouble… Though that's okay, coz his smile kind of takes all my worries away. It's nice to have a nephew (or whatever you call it) like him…

Notice why I didn't talk about Yozak? Well, he's on a mission right now, so we don't have any… ehem… 'moments' yet… COME BACK TO ME, LOVE! I MISS YOU SOOOO MUCH!!

Well, whatever. I might find something interesting to write in you sometime.

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

"He is very right." Adelbert commented after reading the entry. "That noble nephew of mine needs a girl or boyfriend." Just then, Cecillie burst into the room.

"Onii-san!!" She said cheerfully while hugging him. "I'm back!" After Stoffel pried himself away from her and got her to calm down and stop glomping Raven, he handed her the diary.

"It's Conrart's diary."

"What? My son's diary? Why is it here?"

"I have no idea. I just found it over there." He pointed on an area just inches beside the balcony door.

"Well, it seems interesting. Maybe through this I get to know more about my son!" She then sat down on Stoffel's table while the three of them (Stoffel, her, and Raven) read the diary.

* * *

May 3, 1093, 7 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

Guess what? Yozak's back! Which means that we can have our 'moments' again! Oh, this is so romantic… Oh, and another thing! This morning, when he got back, the first thing he did was to greet me. Isn't that so adorable? He thought of me first after his mission! And he thought of me first before bringing his report to Gwendal! I am sooo in love…

Anyways, I actually mustered up the courage to at least hug him. Isn't that great? Everybody cheered, so I'm taking that as a good thing… And it's just the cutest thing when he calls me 'commander'! I really love my life… And I am sooo glad that I met him. I can't imagine life without him! Everything would be meaningless… Well, maybe except the fact that I'm Yuuri's nazukeoya, but whatever… Oh, and Wolfram too… I'm glad he's my brother, albeit half…

Y-O-Z-A-K!!

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

"OMG!! I had absolutely no idea that my beloved son is in love with his comrade!" Cecillie sighed dreamily. "Oh, this is sooo cute! My second son is in love! Now, all that's left is Gwendal and we can have a triple wedding!"

"Cecillie (2), calm down." Stoffel said while shaking his head. "And how can you be so tolerant about this? He's not exactly a noble, but he's still the son of a former Maou! Are you seriously allowing him to have a relationship with a mere soldier?"

"Of course I am! Anybody who's cute can be with my sons! But if I remember correctly, Gwendal and Günter seemed to be together."

"I don't know, but he's definitely an excellent choice." Stoffel remarked while rubbing his chin. "Pretty man, scholar, noble, good at fencing…. He's absolutely perfect for my dear eldest nephew!" Just then, the door burst open, revealing a poo covered, red faced Conrad.

"Ah! Conrart, what excellent timing!" Cecillie greeted cheerfully. "Though why are you covered in poo?"

"Hahawe! Did you read my diary?!" Noticing Stoffel holding the said book he exclaimed, "Uncle! Not you too?!"

"Oh, it was terribly entertaining, my dearest second nephew." Stoffel said while laughing wholeheartedly. "And I must say that I am totally for your love for Yozak." (3)

"Uhhh… What year are you reading…?" _Please don't let him be reading the one I recently wrote!_

"Oh, I'm reading your entry for May 3, 1096."

"Phew. Anyway, please give that back!" Before he could even take a step, the diary flew away from Stoffel's hands and escaped through the open balcony door. Weller sighed in frustration and disbelief.

"OMG, how can I stop that crazy thing?!" He then ran out the door when Wolfram arrived.

"What the…?! Weller-kyo, can't we rest for a minute, damn it?!" Wolfram said annoyingly after Weller's running figure. "We look disheveled! It's just a stupid diary!"

"It's stupid for you coz it isn't yours!" Weller called back. "I must go after it!"

Wolfram shook his head and went to the stables. "Hahawe, Uncle, you wouldn't mind me borrowing one of your horses, would you?"

"Not at all, my dear nephew." Stoffel replied while smiling. Wolfram then shouted a thanks and ran to the stables. Stoffel shook his head.

"Those boys of yours are growing up, dearest sister."

"They are, aren't they, Onii-san?"

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Do leave a review! Oh, and if this feels rushed it is rushed… I'm doing this on a Thursday night at 10:44 p.m.

**Notes:**

1: The –jyari stuff: This signifies that Wolfram will be rebellious and won't listen to anyone. Just a random suffix representing his obstinate nature. I got this info from the explanation thingies in my DVD.

2: Cecillie: I don't know what Stoffel calls Cecillie, so I put her name.

3: Stoffel's attitude: This fic is set after they're at peace with each other, so they don't have conflict with either Adelbert or Stoffel. You should remember if you go back to the first chapter.


	10. A Pink Sparkly Shop!

A/N: And the end is coming! Thank you, again, to **summer-loven-2**! Sorry, she's just been such a great help that I can't help but thank her in every chap… Thank you also to an anonymous reviewer named **Me! Hurrah!!** for your idea on the bribery thing…

**Chapter IX: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

Weller was still running after the diary, which was going to Khrennikov castle by now, when Wolfram caught up with him on horseback.

"Oi, Weller-kyo! Get on the horse! This way we can catch up!"

"Okay!" He then quickly got on the horse. "This is all your fault anyway! Did you put maryoku on that thing or something?"

"Are you serious?!" Wolfram shot back. "I control fire, and I don't practice magic, you dumbass! Besides, if that was my maryoku do you think we'll be chasing it now?"

"Fine, whatever…but where did you buy that thing anyway?!" Weller shouted through the wind.

"At 'Magic and Witchcraft Unlimited'!"

"Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Hey! It's not like I knew it was going to speak and fly!"

"Well duh, you bought it from a magic store! What do you expect?!" Just then, he got an idea. "Wait! Let's go to the store! Maybe the vendor can tell us what we need to do in order to make it stop!" Wolfram then turned the horse and went into the direction of the shop.

Meanwhile, Anissina was getting a wrench to put the finishing touch on her new invention when the diary flew and landed itself on top of her plans. Out of curiosity, she opened it and flipped the pages.

"Hmmm, it seems to be a diary." Anissina told herself. "I wonder whose it is?" She opened a page and read.

* * *

May 15, 1093, 7 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

Random thoughts again… Remember when I told you Gwendal needs a boy/girlfriend? Well, I think I found someone for him. I think he and Günter would make a very cute couple, don't you think so? I mean, Günter is pretty, smart, talented, and good at just about anything. He's perfect! I remember the olden days when he used to teach me and I would dream about him all day… But, that's, of course, the past now. I couldn't possibly love anyone (except Hahawe and my brothers) more than Yozak… I think.

Oh, and did you know that Gwendal and Günter found out I was collecting 'bribery'? I wouldn't call it bribery, but it's just a friendly collection, you know… And I cannot believe that I have to test all of Anissina's inventions now! I mean, I want to keep my polished reputation, so whatever…

And I think this might be a little disturbing, but… Do you think I should hire a prostitute and lose my virginity? It's embarrassing, but really… I am still a virgin. –blush- Nah, I wanna lose it to Yozak… He's the only one who could ever make my first time enjoyable…

Well, whatever. Complete, total randomness.

Y-O-Z-A-K!

Cheers,

Conrad

* * *

"OMG!!" Anissina howled in laughter. "He's a… a… VIRGIN?! He's older than me, but he hasn't done it yet! And I had no idea that a mister goody-goody-two-shoe like him takes bribes! How unusual can this world get?!" She chortled and laughed until she choked.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where you bought it?" Weller asked in disbelief as Wolfram, who was controlling the horse, stopped in front of a sparkly all pink shop.

"Yeah… No offense, but I kinda felt you were gay from the start."

Weller glared at him. "Thanks a lot. That's mighty encouraging, you know."

Wolfram looked away. "Hmph, whatever. Just accept it as a fact so we can go on with this.(1)"

When they entered the shop, a pretty looking lady wearing a short pink gown and carrying a wand greeted them.

"Welcome to Magic and Witchcraft Unlimited! I guarantee you that everything you need, from love potions to magical diaries, can be found here!" The lady pleasantly delivered her well-rehearsed speech. Weller stared at her bug-eyed.

"Magical diaries?! Wolfram, so you did know that they sell magical diaries!"

"Well, yeah, but I never expected it to be _this_ magical."

"It seems like you two have a problem." The lady butted in. "Let me see…" She waved her wand at them and closed her eyes. "You have a problem with my magical diary that I sold to Sir von Bielefeld, do you not?"

Both of them were astounded. "H-how did you know?!"

The lady rolled her eyes. "I'm a magician, duh. Anyway, I know exactly what your problem is, but let me state it first just to be sure."

"Go on then." Wolfram encouraged.

"It seems this magical diary rebelled against its owner, who happens to be Sir von Weller, because you kept writing embarrassing and disturbing things in it."

"Yes, you're absolutely right, except for one thing."

"What would that be?"

"I'm just Weller, not von Weller. My father wasn't a noble."

"And he was human too, the filthy thing!" Wolfram butted in annoyingly. Weller ignored him.

"So… can you tell me how to make the diary stop?"

"Gladly. You need to reveal all the embarrassing things that ever happened to you ever since you started writing in that diary."

Weller sighed in relief. "Oh, that seems easy… Wait, did you just say EVERY?!"

"If that wasn't what I said, then I don't know what I said."

"OMG! Every single thing? But… There are so many embarrassing things in there that I don't want ANYONE, not even Hahawe or Yozak, to know!"

"You have to reveal all of them, or else the diary is going to tell everyone every single thing that's ever written in there."

"I guess there's no choice. Come on, Wolfram!" He then grabbed Wolfram's hand and dragged him out of the shop. The lady got back to what she was doing.

_But wait a minute… I forgot to warn them about one thing! Oh well… they'll come back here. And this way, I can earn more money! _She then chuckled evilly and went at the back to make the potion.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: So how did you like it? The next chap's the ending so please stay with me! Do leave a review…

**Note:**

1: "Just accept it as a fact so we can go on with this": I quoted this from Legal Drug volume 2, said by Himura Rikuo to Kudo Kazahaya. I don't know if it's accurate though, I just quoted it from memory. I'm too lazy to check out the manga.


	11. Ewww, he did that! Gross!

A/N: The end! Thank you for supporting my fic all the way through… Do watch out for the sequel, entitled "The Road to 'Manhood'"… Thanks for all the support!

**Chapter X: Weller's Secrets and Obsessions**

"Anissina!" Weller and Wolfram (who was out of breath and slumped himself in a nearby chair) suddenly burst into the room. Anissina dropped the diary in surprise.

"Co-Conrart?" Anissina said in disbelief. When she realized who he was, she burst out in laughter. "I had no idea you were… you were… still… A VIRGIN!!" She then laughed out loud again while literally rolling on the floor.

Conrart rolled his eyes while blushing. "I know… Can you gather up everyone in the conference room? I have an important announcement to make." He then went out to lock himself up in his room.

_Just what the hell have I gotten myself into? _Weller asked himself. _I mean, that diary contains all of the most embarrassing things that can happen to a human EVER! They're gonna laugh at me for eternity! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! _A knock on the door disrupted his thoughts.

"Oi, Weller-kyo! They're all gathered out there. I also gathered up the soldiers and the maids. Adelbert is coming as soon as he can." Wolfram announced outside.

"I-I'm coming, so please tell them to wait…" Weller's hesitant voice came from the other side. He took a deep breath, went to the door slowly, and clutched the door knob until his knuckle was white. _The moment of truth. I'm just gonna murder myself right after this…_

Weller's knees were shaking as he faced everyone. Adelbert, Stoffel, Anissina, Gwendal, Wolfram, Yuuri, Günter, Ulrike, Cecillie, Yozak, Gisela, the maids, soldiers, and even Murata, AKA Daikenji, was there.

_I feel like I'm about to die right now… _Weller thought, panicked. _Is there any way, ANY way at all to get the ground to swallow me NOW?!_

"So, my beloved son," Cecillie spoke up from the crowd. "What do you want to say?"

"Uh… I'm kinda in the middle of something bad, and to tell each and every one of you is the only way to get me out of this."

"What is it, nazukeoya?!" Yuuri asked worriedly.

"Uhhh, as some of you already know, my diary just seemed to be in your things. The reason for that is because it's a magical diary, and it got pissed off after I wrote… erm… 'stuff' in it. So, the only solution to stop it is to tell each and every one of you every single embarrassing thing that ever happened to me." Just then, the diary flew into Adelbert's hands. Noticing it he shouted, "Don't read that! That's the diary that will tempt you to read it! Anyway… Let me start… I liked _some _of you in the past, but as I've said, that was the past."

"Oh, and who might that be?" Anissina asked curiously. Weller sighed and blushed furiously, looking like he was about to die.

"U-uncle, Adelbert, Gwendal, Wolfram, Günter, a-and… Y-Yuuri…" Said persons went bug-eyed except for Wolfram.

"I knew that you liked me because I read that entry." Wolfram spoke up. "Which is gross, if I might add. I mean, Gwendal and I are your brothers, even if it's just half…"

"I know! That's why I said past!" Weller yelled, his redness surpassing that of a tomato.

"And you liked me? Your uncle?" Stoffel said in disbelief. "And Adelbert?"

"Y-yes… It's just… I didn't exactly know what I was… oh! Just… don't ask!"

"And me, Conrad?!" Yuuri practically squeaked. "But…"

Weller rolled his eyes. "I know, Yuuri, but that was the past! THE PAST!"

Everybody was terribly disturbed, even Anissina, but one person was, naturally, not. Instead she cheered and exclaimed, "OMG! Now this is what I call 'forbidden love'! Go Conrart! Woohoo!"

"Hahawe!" Conrad shouted, obviously embarrassed. "Anyway, on to the next thing… I always had the tendency of falling on poo…"

"What do you mean?" Wolfram asked curiously. The others were trying to suppress their laughter.

"Well, when I was training… I was charging and I slipped and fell on cow poo. And when I was getting on a horse once, the strap gave up for some reason and I fell on horse poo. And when I was chasing the diary a while ago, I fell on dog poo." When he finished, everybody was howling in laughter. Weller blushed again.

After a few minutes and everyone had regained their senses, Weller, who was sitting in a corner sulking, got up, cleared his throat, and spoke again.

"Let's just get this over with. Daikenji-sama, this may be embarrassing for you too."

Murata, who had not been listening because he thought that making fun of a good soldier is completely useless, looked up from his earth homework. "What do you mean?"

"Well, do you remember that time, a year ago…? I didn't write it in my diary because it was too embarrassing… But…"

Murata blushed. "Oh, that… Oh my goodness…" He covered his face with his book. Everybody else was beginning to get curious.

"What? Tell us what happened!" Everybody urged. Weller took a deep breath and tried to keep himself from blushing too much, but to no avail. "I was terribly drunk that night, which you need not know the date, and I was staggering around in the hallway trying to find my room, then…"

"What?!"

"Because of my blurred vision, I didn't see who it was I violently bumped to. Then I felt something soft and wet touched my lips. When my vision cleared a little… Well… I found out I was kissing… Daikenji-sama…" Everybody fell from their seats and looked at Murata.

"Oh my god! You did that?!"

Murata stood up and protested. "Hey! I was powerless! Conrad was waaaay too heavy!"

Weller cleared his throat, eager to get to the next thing… "Okaaay… When I was a child… I must confess… I loved to dress up in Hahawe's clothes when she's not there and taking pics of myself…"

"WHAT?!" Everybody thundered. As if on cue, five pictures fell out from the diary Adelbert was holding. Noticing it, he picked it up.

"Is this what you're talking about?" Adelbert asked while looking at the pictures. Weller visibly paled.

Everybody crowded around Adelbert. When they saw his poses, they literally rolled on the floor while laughing, except Gwendal who just snickered very loudly.

"It's sooo cute! Look! He's wearing my pantyhose!" Cecillie exclaimed. Weller blushed three hundred shades of pink and five hundred shades of red. When everybody stopped fussing over the pics, he cleared his throat.

"I'm a virgin." Everybody once again howled in laughter.

"What?! You've never done it?" Cecillie asked in disbelief.

"Yes, mom, anyway, just… don't ask. And last but not the least, it's not exactly embarrassing, but the stuff I wrote about us is embarrassing. I love… Wolfram!"

Everybody, especially Yozak, turned to him. "You do?!" Wolfram looked like he was about to puke.

"Of course, I always fantasized about him from the start. And I even had an entry where I bumped onto him in the baths, and an entry where I kissed him…"

"Oh my god!! When did you do those to me?!" Wolfram yelled while trying to get as far as he can from him.

"What do you mean?" Weller asked innocently, obviously not realizing that he said the wrong name.

"You just said you fantasized about Wolfram." Gwendal said from the back stoically, obviously disturbed. Weller paled.

"Oh, I mean… Yozak! OMG, why didn't anyone speak up? This is terribly embarrassing… Wolfram, I didn't mean you!"

Wolfram rolled his eyes while color came back to his face. "I know…"

"And now, we're obviously in love and together." Yozak spoke up while walking to Weller, whose smile was so wide his face could split into two. They kissed in front of everyone, who sighed and, in the case of Cecillie, squealed.

Now that everything was done with, Weller went to get the diary from Adelbert's hands, but to his surprise it still flew away. Weller stomped his foot in frustration.

"Didn't that magician said it would all be over once I tell everyone?! You mean I did all of these for nothing?!" He then ran out, mounted the horse, and rode to the direction of the store.

"You said everything was going to be alright once I tell everyone!!" Weller demanded upon entering the store. The magician sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I forgot to tell you that you need to tell the embarrassing things that everybody doesn't know yet, so if you tell something that even one of them knows, it won't work."

"So how do I stop it now?"

"You have to drink this potion in order to catch it," She indicated a pink blob of liquid in a vial. "And when you catch it, you have to pour this on it." She indicated a blue blob of liquid in the vial. "And from then on, you can only write on it with special pens in order to prevent it from running away again."

"Oh, I know those pens." Weller said. "I have those, but I never used them because it was too cute. Wolfram already gave me a set."

"That's excellent. Now all you need are these potions and I guarantee you that it will never run away again."

"How much would it cost?"

"Just fifty bucks."

"Fifty bucks?! I knew you were a swindler! Here!" Weller handed her the money while grabbing the potions. He drank the pink one and instantly disappeared. He was then transported to the location right beside the diary. He grabbed it, poured the blue potion on it, and clutched it. He rode to the direction of Blood Pledge Castle.

When he came back, everybody was cheering. Weller smiled while letting himself be gathered in Yozak's arms…

Later that night, Weller wrote the events of the day in his magical diary. Yozak was peering over his shoulders, his muscular arms wrapped around his precious sweetheart.

* * *

August 22, 1099, 8 p.m.

Dear Yozak,

This was an incredibly crazy day all thanks to you! But if you didn't run away I would probably never had the courage to tell Yozak my feelings… Thanks for that then.

Anyway, your running away was what brought the two of us together. Thanks, I guess. I guess you would know what happened during the days when you ran away, so whatever…

I may not be able to write on you for a few days coz guess what?! We're going on a honeymoon!

And like it or not, I'll keep writing 'embarrassing' stuff in you. You're under my control!! Muahahah!!

Cheers,

Conrad

**End of Story**

A/N: So, how was the ending? Watch out for the sequel! Leave a review, so in that way I can know if you want the sequel or not…


End file.
